The Blade and Chalice
by BelleMystere
Summary: RobertSophie fic. Picks up where 'Da Vinci' left off. R & R!
1. Second Chance

"When can I see you again?"

The question played continuously Robert's mind since he left Sophie and her family in Edinburgh. They had said their goodbyes and mutually promised to meet again. Then they moved on, except he couldn't really say "moved on." In fact, with all that he and Sophie had gone through in the past few days, it would be impossible to "move on." Together they had solved countless clues, dodged bullets, escaped an evil assassin, and uncovered possibly the most profound secret humankind had never known, the Holy Grail. By the end of their journey, Sophie had learned of her family history and "sangreal." Robert had learned more about the Priory of Sion and this captivating woman in the process. Although he and Sophie were really just acquaintances, their shared experience to uncover the Holy Grail had made their situation different. More complex, no doubt, but different. Ultimately, Robert cared deeply for Sophie, in a way that made even him believe that he was not yet too old for a second chance at love. After things had ended sourly with Vittoria, Robert thought for sure that he was destined to live out his days as a bachelor. However, with the promise of romance blooming on the horizon, he couldn't help but feel that he was deeply mistaken. As his plane landed, he employed an old breathing technique to help calm his nerves. It didn't seem to be working now, however, and Robert felt stupid for thinking a short and silly routine could ease a month's worth of anxiety. He would finally be seeing Sophie again after one long month. He wondered if she had changed. Suddenly remembering how he had promised he would call her upon arriving at the airport, he pulled out his BlackBerry and dialed her number. The rings gave him even more butterflies.

"Robert!" He could almost hear her smile. "How was your flight? Are you here?"

It was so good to hear her voice. "We just landed. I'll be off the plane in 5 minutes. When did your flight get in?" 

"Oh, about 30 minutes ago. I haven't been here long really." 

"That's good. I wouldn't want you to wait too long on my account." 

Her tone became more serious. "I already waited a whole month, Robert. 30 minutes doesn't compare."

"Well I'm glad you weren't uncomfortable waiting that long." There was a lull in the conversation. There was so much to say, but neither could put their feelings into words at the moment. "Oh, we're just getting off the plane now. I have to get my briefcase."

"Okay, see you soon." She hung up.

He smiled. He truly could not wait to see her. As he walked into the gate he scanned the area, but she was nowhere in sight. He scowled in confusion. He stood by the flight monitors and pulled out his BlackBerry. Just as he was about to dial Sophie's number, a delicate hand lightly turned his head as another hand turned his shoulder so his body was completely turned around. Before he could react, Sophie pulled him in for a kiss. It was light and soft at first, but Robert, immediately recognizing her, brought his free hand alongside her neck and deepened the kiss. He had waited for this moment for what seemed like forever. He had no intention of stopping the kiss anytime soon, but his lungs disagreed. They reluctantly pulled apart. Like old, embracing lovers they rested their forehead against the others. Sophie was the first to speak.

"Surprise," she announced playfully. Robert laughed lightly.

"I always knew I liked surprises." His reply made her smile in accomplishment.

"Although I wouldn't object to a round two, we should probably break this up before we do that again. We are in an airport you know," she said coyly. This time he laughed a little louder.

"What?" she asked defensively, pulling away.

"You," Robert said simply, stroking her cheek with his thumb for a moment. 

"Me?" 

He gave her a dazzling smile. "I believe you were the one who started it, my dear."

She blushed slightly. "That may be true, Robert Langdon, but I heard no objections from you."

"Touché, Sophie Neveu, touché."

Her laughter was music to his ears.


	2. Florence

Disclaimer: I'd be rich if I owned them. Alas, I am poor…and I still don't own them.

Author's note: I forgot about adding this with the first chapter, so I hope this makes up for it. I made this chapter longer, so just think of the first chapter as a taste of the story or something, haha. And I'm sure there's a tonof mistakes since I didn't read over this, so sorry about that. Just to warn you, I made a lot of stuff up in this chap, and I hope Robert and Sophie weren't too out of character. Hope no one minds! Oh, and if anyone gets a chance, check out the Brunelleschi's website. Their jr. suite looks amazing! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews! Happy reading! Let me know what you think!

Their taxi wobbled violently in the cobblestone streets of Florence. Robert became increasingly queasy, and gripped a handle for support. Sophie noticed.

"Don't even try to tell me you're okay, Robert," she scolded gently, with a concerned expression on her face. He gave her a vague smile, not trusting his speech at the moment. Sophie stroked his cheek tenderly and scooted closer. She brought her hands to his head and massaged his temples in clockwise fashion. He closed his eyes and allowed her to work her magic. It was a few moments before either said anything.

"My mother used to do that when I started to feel sick," she said quietly as she brought her hands to her lap. She looked down in her lap and couldn't help the sad look that washed over her face as she remembered her parents' accident. _It wasn't fair_, she thought. She would have had a horrible childhood had it not been for Jacques Sauniere. She missed him. Robert watched her as she was deep in thought. Her usually bright eyes looked as though they would spill tears. Robert squeezed her hand and tilted her face up to his, a sympathetic expression on his face.

"It works like a charm," he replied softly, giving her a smile. She smiled back. Robert couldn't help but notice how her smile made him feel like the luckiest man in the world. He felt grateful that he had come to know this amazing woman. Little did he know, Sophie felt the same as she saw him smile. By now, her mood had lifted from its somber state and she began to feel excited as they neared the hotel. She couldn't wait to spend a week in Florence with this wonderful man whom she only liked more by the minute. Her thoughts were interrupted as the taxi came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here," Robert said with a hint of excitement. Sophie flashed a brilliant smile as she looked out the window to the hotel. It was perfect. She could only imagine how beautiful their room would be.

"How much," Robert asked the driver in his poor Italian.

"Quindici euro."

He paid the driver the fifteen euro and climbed out of the taxi. He extended a hand as Sophie got out, which she took eagerly.

"Nice choice Robert," she said playfully. "You should be proud."

"You should watch what you say," he mock warned her. "You haven't seen the room yet." She laughed as they made their way inside.

"I'm sure it will be nothing short of amazing, Robert." Hesimply raised his eyebrows and shrugged. This only made her laugh more.

"You shouldn't laugh so much. I heard their cleaning service only comes in once a month," he couldn't help but continue his joke. He was on a roll and her laughter was contagious.

"That's not true," she denied, still laughing. "And be careful Robert Langdon, I'm an officer of the DCPJ."

"What exactly do you intend to do?"

"I could arrest you, Robert Langdon," she warned coyly.

"What for," he asked.

"For being far too handsome," she announced playfully. This time he laughed. Sophie could have sworn she saw him blush. _He is too cute_, she thought. She kissed his cheek as they reached the front desk. He smiled and squeezed her hand tighter.

"Name, please," the receptionist asked.

"Robert Langdon."

"Ah, you're staying in a junior suite?"

"Yes."

"A suite," Sophie whispered softly. "That's generous."

"It'll be nice," he replied fondly. _Harvard does have its perks_.

"Here are your room keys, Mr. Langdon. You can take that elevator there up to the seventh floor and your suite will be the fourth door on your right. We hope you enjoy your stay here at the Brunelleschi in the beautiful city of Florence," the receptionist said politely, smiling at the couple. _Probably thinks we're on our honeymoon_, Robert thought.

"Thank you. We will."

"This is perfect Robert," Sophie told him as they walked towards the elevator.

"I'm glad you like it Sophie." He squeezed her hand again. She smiled. Robert conquered the elevator without much uneasiness, which he attributed to Sophie's accompaniment. He noticed he felt more relaxed when she was around. Well, that was minus the butterflies.

"Here it is," Sophie noted in excitement. Her breath hitched in anticipation.

"Fourth door on the right," he said back. "Luxury awaits," he smiled as he opened the door. She entered first and immediately gasped.

"Robert! This is beautiful!" Sophie was so struck with awe that it left her breathless. She never traveled to Italy, let alone stayed in a four star hotel. Robert smiled as he watched her wander through the suite like a child in her favorite store. A swell of pride surged through him as she told him she never stayed in such a nice place. He was glad he was the one who could grant her this experience. Mentally, he promised her more stays in four star hotels. He would've given her the world right then and there if he could have.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her earnestly, following her through the suite. He wasn't sure if she heard him, however, when she kept announcing 'Look at this!' and 'C'est marveilleaux!' It was amusing, nonetheless. She came back to him and hugged him tightly._It feels so good to hold her in my arms_, he thought.

"Thank you, Robert," she said softly, looking into his eyes. He smiled warmly at her. "I love it," she whispered, bringing him in for a passionate kiss. Robert acted quickly and brought a hand to her neck, deepening their kiss. She moaned softly in his mouth, and he swore it was the sexiest thing he ever heard. Kissing Sophie made him hot from his head to his toes. Eventually they pulled apart to get some air. Robert looked deep in her eyes and was sure he felt dizzy gazing into them. They were a brilliant green color, luminous with desire. As Sophie looked in his eyes she saw such warmth and devotion that it made her weak in the knees. They smiled at each other and tried to catch their breath.

"I'm beginning to wonder how you would have reacted if we were staying in a five star hotel," he inquired. She laughed.

"Let's leave that to the imagination," she said playfully, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you though, Robert, I really mean it," she whispered, serious. He stroked her cheek gently.

"You're very welcome," he told her, smiling. "I think we deserve this after our adventure, don't you think?"

"It's well deserved," she nodded. She did lose her grandfather, but she met Robert. _Fate works in strange ways_, she thought.

"I'm going to get our bags. You should make yourself comfortable," he told her, somewhat concerned. He wanted her to relax, knowing she must be tired from her flight. Luckily for him, his countless experiences traveling made him somewhat immune to jet lag.

"Actually, I think I'm going to use the bathroom for a moment," Sophie told him.

"Okay. Then you should make yourself comfortable," he advised her. She smiled.

"Alright, I will," she gave in. She had to admit she was getting exhausted.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise, Robert," she assured him. She felt touched that he cared so much. Most of the men she had been with were only concerned with themselves.

"Good. I'll be right back."

"Okay."

He gave her a peck on the cheek and left to retrieve their luggage. She smiled as she watched him leave. _He's a good man, _she thought fondly. She looked around the suite again, finding her way to the bathroom. She stared in the giant mirror and began to ponder their "relationship." Sophie wondered what they were. _We're more than friends,_ she reflected, _but are we dating?_ If she wanted to be technical, she would've noted how he hadn't really asked her out. She could always assume they were dating, but from her experience assuming anything in a relationship was a big mistake. _But am I supposed to ask him?_ This was so awkward. They were more than friends. Still, they weren't lovers. She paled. She almost forgot. _The bed_, she thought. _Are we sleeping together?_ She wouldn't mind sleeping with Robert, in fact she'd enjoy it, but she wasn't sure if he felt the same. _Are we moving too fast? Does he think we're moving too fast?_ She of her feelings for him, and she was pretty sure she could tell he felt the same. Her head began to spin. She felt stupid for not thinking of this sooner. She needed to calm down. She took a few deep breaths and splashed water on her face. _I just need some rest, _she thought. She left the bathroom and laid down on the bed. She drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Robert in her head.

Downstairs, Robert was making arrangements for the two of them to have dinner on the roof terrace. It would be a private, intimate setting, and the perfect place for them to talk.

"What time would you like to dinner to be served?"

"7 o'clock would be fine. And could you get a violinist to play for an hour?"

"Sure. What time would like the violinist to play?"

"From eight to nine, if possible."

"That can be arranged, Mr. Langdon."

"Thank you."

Robert headed upstairs with their luggage, feeling content with their dinner plans. He hoped Sophie would like it. He wondered if she was resting at the moment. _I bet she looks beautiful when she's sleeping_, he thought. _She's always beautiful_. He knew he cared deeply for Sophie, but he began to worry he was moving too fast. _I hope she doesn't think I'm moving too fast_. He was pretty sure she felt strongly for him. He leaned his head back against the elevator and closed his eyes, remembering her reaction to the suite. He smiled. Suddenly, it hit him. _Oh God, _he thought, _the beds!_ Would she want to sleep with him? _It'd be nice to sleep together, but would she feel comfortable with that already?_ He was starting to get a headache. He could mention something after dinner. _Yeah, that's classy. Take her to dinner then tell her you'd love to sleep with her._ He groaned. Without a doubt, it was going to be awkward.

Robert quietly entered the suite and called out Sophie's name. When she didn't answer he brought their luggage to the bedroom. Walking in, he noticed Sophie sleeping. _She does look beautiful, _he thought, smiling. _She seems so peaceful._ He was pulled out of his thoughts as her eyes flickered open.

"Hi," he whispered softly. She blushed, sitting up.

"Hi," she replied, smiling. It was nice to wake up and see him standing there.

"I got our bags. I put yours over there. I made arrangements for dinner at 7, so we should leave here at 6:30."

"Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he told her, smiling, knowing it would bug her till the very minute they arrived.

"That's not fair! Can't you give me a hint, or a code, or something?"

"Give a cryptologist a code? I don't think so," he scolded playfully.

"Fine. You can surprise me."

"Thanks for your permission," he smiled. "We've got an hour and a half till we should leave," he said, looking at his Mickey watch. "I won't take long in the bathroom if you want me to get ready first."

"Alright. I'll unpack awhile."

"Okay, but don't get too bored," he warned.

"I won't," she smiled.

"Glad to hear it," he said, smiling back. He kissed her forehead and made his way to the bathroom.

Sophie sighed as he shut the door. She had a lot of unpacking to do, and she had no idea what she was going to wear. _Time to get started, _she thought to herself, _because it's going to take you a while_.

Meanwhile, Robert had showered, shaved, and brushed his teeth all in about 20 minutes. He dressed in his signature black pants, navy shirt, and Harris Tweed. He looked in the mirror, and combed back his hair. Satisfied with his appearance, he smoothed out one last wrinkle in his jacket and left the bathroom.

"All done," he announced. Sophie looked up from her crossword puzzle and smiled.

"Don't you look handsome," she noted, getting up from her seat to smooth out some wrinkles in his jacket. "You clean up good Langdon," she smiled up at him. He laughed.

"Thanks. I do try my best," he told her. She laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to leave you to unpack Robert. But don't get too bored," she mocked him, winking.

"I won't," he kissed her. She smiled and went in the bathroom.

Robert got himself a newspaper and sat down. If he read, he just might be able to ignore the ever-increasing nerves that were settling in his stomach.

While he sat reading, Sophie got a shower. She decided against washing her hair so she could style it for the occasion. She curled her hair in lose waves and put on a black halter dress that fit her nicely, and kept her makeup simple but alluring. When she felt ready, she left for the bedroom.

"What do you think," she asked Robert, somewhat nervously. He glanced up and almost felt lightheaded at the sight of her. She looked amazing.

"You look stunning," he informed her, looking her up and down. She smiled and turned around for him. She truly did look impeccable. Robert wondered how she could be so perfect.

"What time is it?" Her question brought him back to earth.

"Oh," he looked down at his watch, "we should be going. But you have to close your eyes first."

"Close my eyes? Robert, how am I supposed to see!"

"I'll guide you," he told her, smiling.

"Fine," Sophie gave in, closing her eyes. Robert hooked his arm through hers and guided her upstairs to the terrace.

"Open your eyes," he whispered softly. Feeling his breath by her ear, Sophie felt her stomach do flips. She opened her eyes, and gasped at the sight before her. On the terrace under the stars sat a small table for two, beautifully decorated with candles and roses.

"Robert," she said, stunned and breathless, "you did this for me?"

"That I did. Do you like it?"

"Of course," she smiled, giving him a soft kiss. "It's beautiful. Thank you"

"You're quite welcome," he replied, pulling back her chair for her. "You know, we're going to be having pizza for dinner," he teased.

"You better be joking Robert, or you're sleeping on the floor," she warned. As soon as the words slipped, Sophie realized what she had just said. Robert caught on right away.

"I realize that we only have one bed in our suite," he began, coughing nervously. _Oh God, this is awkward._ He smoothed out the sleeves of his jacket. "If you're uncomfortable with the situation, I'll go ahead and sleep somewhere else, if you want." _Nice delivery, stupid_, he thought, slightly frustrated with himself.

"It's okay, Robert. You don't need to sleep anywhere else," Sophie said shyly. She prayed he didn't notice that she was blushing. There was an uncomfortable pause in the situation that had the both of them fidgeting in their seats. After what seemed like forever, a waiter arrived with a bottle of wine.

"Could I interest you in some Cabernet," he asked, holding out the bottle.

"That would be nice, thank you," Sophie told him. He filled her glass and looked over to Robert.

"Please," Robert asked, moving his glass for him. "Thank you."

"I want to thank you again, Robert, for everything. You've really treated me like a princess, and I'm glad to be spending time here with you in Florence," Sophie stated gratefully. Robert smiled.

"I'm glad to be spending time with you in Florence," he admitted, getting more serious. "And I'm really glad you're happy…Princess Sophie." She laughed. _Here goes, _he thought. "I want you to know, Sophie, that I care deeply for you, and there's no one else I'd rather be spending time in Florence with." _Whew, deep breath._ He noticed Sophie was blushing profusely. He thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen in his life.

"I feel the same, Robert. I hope I haven't been painfully obvious, but I really like you, too. There's no one else I'd rather be spending a week in Florence with," she exhaled, shakily. _Take a deep breath, _she told herself. Robert smiled back at her, feeling a sort of pride come over him as heard how this beautiful woman cared greatly for him in return.

They ate their dinner, discussing how their flights had gone and so on, exchanging their fair share of flirty comments and suggestive remarks. When the violinist showed up, Sophie was earnestly surprised and she kissed Robert soundly on the lips. He made a mental note to surprise Sophie more often.

"Dance with me," he asked, getting up and extending a hand to her.

"I'd love to," she smiled, taking his hand. He brought her close to him and they gently swayed to the soothing music. Sophie rested her head against his shoulder and allowed herself to close her eyes. At the moment, she felt as though time had slowed and they were the only two people in the world. _I could stay like this forever_, she thought. Robert felt the same way, holding her in his arms. He smelled the light fragrance of her perfume, and swore he was in heaven. He was sure nothing he'd ever experienced had ever been this perfect. A month ago, he and Sophie barely knew each other and they bonded over their experience solving her grandfather's murder. Now, nothing could come between them as he was holding this beautiful woman in his arms. Better yet, they were both deeply attracted to one another. He couldn't have imagined he would be this blessed. Before either one was aware, 9 o'clock had passed and they were dancing alone. Eventually, they both came to their senses.

"I never heard him leave," Sophie whispered against Robert's neck, opening her eyes.

"I wasn't paying attention," Robert admitted.

"What time is it," Sophie asked, looking at his wrist.

"9:30."

"Hmm," Sophie mumbled, closing her eyes again.

"It's been a long day. We should get some sleep."

"Mmkay," Sophie said sleepily,having no desire to move, but realizing that she would have to. They walked down to their room, hand in hand, Robert opening the door. He thought he'd have to carry Sophie inside, but she proved him wrong. She went to change in the bathroom and Robert stripped down to his boxers. He pulled back the sheets, and lay in bed waiting. He was painfully aware of how nervous he was, hoping Sophie wouldn't notice. In the bathroom, Sophie took deep breaths to relax herself. She was grateful she was so tired. She went out of the bathroom and turned out the light, making her way toward the bed in the dark. _Don't trip, _she repeated nervously. Reaching the bed she saw Robert was still awake. She timidly pulled back the sheets and climbed in, scooting a little closer to Robert, thankful they weren't face to face. When she settled, he put a shaky hand on her side, and pulled her even closer. He held her in his arms and slowly, they relaxed. Both were thinking how it felt so right.

"Goodnight Robert," Sophie whispered, closing her eyes in content.

"Goodnight Sophie," he replied, kissing the top of her head.

That night theyboth fell asleep with smiles on their faces.


End file.
